Baby, Bring Me Down
by Adriennexxx
Summary: Kagome was tired of being alone. Desperate for anything to make her feel happy again she stumbles upon an add for a club. Will this give her the oppportnity to be a little bad and find some much needed excitement? InuxKag
1. Make Me Feel

**A/N- Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fic in years so please be awesome and R&R! J I'm formerly cutesensei but my style of writing has changed a lot.. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**I in no way own Inuyasha® or any of its characters..**

**- Baby, Bring Me Down ; Chapter 1- Make Me Feel**

She needed to get out, she needed some kind of excitement- Anything. Long restless nights, early mornings with little sleep from the night before. This had to change or she'd never survive this much longer. 

Her name is Kagome Higurashi, typical 17year old girl.. Average grades, mediocre looks.. She'd fit into the stereotypical teenage role. Difference was though that she sure as hell didn't feel like one sometimes. She wanted to avoid peoples judgemental stares as they passed her in the halls, she was better off alone sometimes. 'Her own family taught her that lesson long ago' she thought to herself bitterly.

There was days when just the fakeness and hormone driven high school that was Geo Academy felt like hell. One of that reasons was Kikyo Mattsura, she was one of those girls who had failed to graduate on time and had to repeat a grade over and in doing so she made everyone's school life hell, especially kagome's. Kikyo had long ebony hair, milky smooth skin, and a clear complexion. She was the exact vision of perfection in everyone's eyes.. Enough so that they could overlook her awful attitude. Kagome hated the sight of her, she hated how she could get whatever she wanted.. Even if that included kagome's old boyfriend Hojo. She knew he wasn't the biggest catch.. But looks weren't everything after all. Or else that's what she kept telling herself.

Kikyo only had one type of guy that she wanted, it just so happened that kagome's boyfriend at the time met that criteria- Unavailable. It almost killed her when she seen Hojo and kikyo making out in the staircase half dressed last summer. She eventually got over it, although she still held a grudge. Life sucked, and kagomes parents took her feeling better as being an opportunity to let her know that they were splitting up as well.

Kagome never thought that it would affect her as much as it did, she never cared for how her parents fought all the time. Her mom worked all the time, and her father was a drunk. Her parents had gotten married young after they had realized that kagome's mother was pregnant. It was a marriage more out of convenience than love, and as much as she'd like to deny that she it wasn't true she'd overheard her parents fighting too many times to not overhear. Her father moved out soon after that and they filed the necessary papers for a divorce, Kagome stayed with her mother and didn't see her father very often anymore. Life went on..

Going home that night she walked inside her empty house, her mom would be at work late trying her best to avoid coming home at all costs. Its not that her mom loved her work, its just that the it was too painful to stay in a house that constantly reminded her of her failed marriage and all of the fights they had on a regular basis.

Kagome also had a cousin who stayed with her, her name was Sango but she was never around anyways. Guess working for a top company as a club promoter had its perks, you were constantly out somewhere with beautiful people, and work was a constant party so you wouldn't have to spend your time alone anyways.

Used to the emptiness and silence she turned on the lights and went to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for something to eat. Quickly deciding on a bag of Szechwan flavoured chips and a can of lime diet coke she headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Why tonight was any different she would never know but instead of going straight to her room, a faint distant glow at the end of the hall caught her interest. "What could that be?" she wondered, quickly putting down her food on a side table in the hall she went to where the light was coming from.

She slowly peaked into Sango's bedroom smelling a slight smell of old beer and cigarettes "Just lovely Sango.. I think something died in your room. As if you'd realize it anyways your never home.. " she thought. There was piles of shiny new clothes littered everywhere, slinky tops and short skirts with the random pairs of heels everywhere. Just the perks of not having to wear a dress suit to work everyday, Kagome longed to have part of Sango's life secretly. She was always surrounded by people who loved to see her, never left alone but Sango was always popular, the total opposite of kagome. 

As she was glancing around she spotted what let off the faint glow she seen that it was only Sango's laptop being left on again. Taking her time as she walked over to turn if off she seen the last website that she had been reading. It was an ad to this new rival club that had been opened and by the looks of it, it had been doing pretty good for itself.. Boasting loud club music, hot men & women and.. "Body shots? Who in the right mind would take shots off of someone else's body!" A faint blush appeared on kagomes cheeks. This place was not for just anybody… especially someone like herself. Wait a minute, maybe that was it.. It could be exactly what she needed for a night. A chance to be someone who nobody knew, a fresh start.. Even if it was for only a few short moments she felt something inside of her that felt good- a flutter of excitement.

She scrolled to the bottom of the website quickly and added the address into her cell, she had to do this quickly before she changed her mind. "Moon~Shine.. " It had a ring too it. Then it hit her, how was she gonna get in though? She was after all not of age yet.. She quickly started sketching through Sango's nightstand looking for her old ID that she never used.. Hopefully it would pass for her. They didn't really look alike at all, but if anything she wasn't going to give up that easily, nothing a little make up couldn't fix. Kagome quickly found it at the bottom of the drawer. Sango hated this old ID cause it was one of the only times that she wore her hair down, usually her oldest cousin wore her hair up to accentuate her delicate cheek bones & her chocolate brown eyes but I guess everyone has those bad hair days..

Slipping the ID into her pocket she quickly grabbed a black & red strapless dress that she had found on Sango's bed and a pair of black strappy heels and left to her room. It was happening, something inside of her yearned for this danger, this excitement.. And it needed to be let out, "What am I getting myself into?" She quietly whispered as her stomach fluttered.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Ill update soon, faster even if I get motivation.. So please review and let me know if anyone likes it so far J Yours Truly~ Adrienne-xxx**


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews, I hope you guys all continue to come back and read more as Kagome discovers her true sex kitten! I know that she's underage in this story, and in no way am I trying to make her into a slut its just who hasn't been a little bad while underage? Blame it on the hormones! Haha**

**Disclaimer- I, in no way own Inuyasha ® or any of its characters. Or any of the music that's in this chapter either! :P**

**-Baby, Bring me down, Chapter 2- Forbidden Fruit**

* * *

As the water ran over her skin, her heart was still beating fast.. This was really happening. She quickly finished showering and wrapped up herself in a towel. She started to think about how she was going to pull off the ID.. "This is going to take quite a bit of makeup.." she thought. The thing was, its not that Sango wore a lot of make up but kagome had to make herself look older and what better way then with eye shadows and lip gloss!

She started to put on her foundation and a gold eye shadow on her eyes, adding a bit of black at the creases. Then came a black liquid liner and a smoky kohl liner.. she was really trying to accentuate her brown eyes tonight, although she'd never be able to pull it off as good as Sango could. She finished it with a pale pink lip gloss and she was done. She most definitely didn't look 17 now even though she never really did.. Her body matured really early growing up so she was as tall as she was ever going to get a nice 5'6 and she had a good figure. Not exactly the skinniest girl but hey.. Real women have curves afterall.

She smiled as she went into to her dresser looking for some underwear to wear, tonight she wanted to feel bad, she wanted to feel sexy.. and every little bit of extra confidence helps when your someone like Kagome. She began to rummage through her underwear drawer she didn't really have much to choose from that was really daring, Then she spotted it. She had received a gift ages ago from Sango that she hid away. At the time she thought it was a bad joke _"Who knows, maybe you'll want something nice to wear for someone special someday Kags_" _was all she said as she left a small package on her bed._

" Nobody was going see it anyways, its more or less just give a bit of excitement… right?" She blushed as she opened the package. Inside was a strapless red lacy push up bra and a tiny red thong. Dropping her towel she put them on, admiring how they made her feel and look, she felt like a whole other person tonight! She put on some music and cranked it up.. The bass pumped throughout her room as the song started..

"_**Ooh… I cant wait to get next to you. And oh.. I cant just leave you alone. **_

_**Boy you got me doing things that I would never do, & I cant stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted too..**_

_**I'm crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name.. & if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane..**_

_**Only you can make me feel.. & only you can take me there.. Only you can make me feel.. " **_

Kagome smiled, she loved this song she slowly started to sing along quietly as she glanced in the mirror at how her body looked really good in red. She grabbed the dress off the bed and slowly put it on adjusting it till it felt perfect. The dress looked amazing! It peeked just enough to show off her nicely toned legs, slipping into the heels that she borrowed from Sango she quickly strapped it up on her ankles loving how it showed her perfectly painted red toenails.

She wasn't going out as regular Kagome Higurashi... Tonight she was this beautiful, strong confident woman- Sango would be proud. "What's wrong with being a little naughty sometimes anyways?" She giggled, with what she was going through recently she most definitely deserved a night to forget her problems and enjoy herself. She wouldn't be recognized tonight, the woman staring back at her could do anything, accomplish anything. Her pulse raced and she glanced at her clock, it was almost 10:30pm "I wonder which club Sango's promoting tonight.." she absently wondered.

Its not like Sango and Kagome had much of an age difference, it was more like a personality difference. That's why when Kagome started to distance herself from everyone after the divorce and it just so happened that they drifted apart as well. Who knew that living in the same household with someone didn't guarantee closeness or a 'family vibe' she thought. "Enough of this. This is my night to enjoy myself.. No need to be sad anymore. Ill show everyone who the real Kagome is.. Not someone who got picked on, forgotten about, or cheated on. I'll show them who's boss."

It didn't take her long to fix her hair, just a simple straightening it and adding volume, satisfied she put on her favourite perfume, it was a light fruity scent that smelled like fresh fruit and lilies. Finally it was time to leave and as she walked outside all she could think about is how much she loved the feel of the crisp summer air against her bare legs. Adrenaline pulsed through her, it was like she died a depressed teenager and was born again a new person. The click of her heels along the sidewalk sounded amazing, she waved down a cab surprised that it stopped almost instantly. "Club Moon~Shine please" She smirked 'tonight's gonna be fun'

* * *

"Aww Fuck Kouga, Seshomaru is gonna kill me. You have to take the shift tonight" said a young man with long silver coloured hair, his name was Inuyasha Tashio and he was the temporary manager while his older brother was away on business. His brother had just opened up a new club in downtown Tokyo and thanks too a few good reviews it was doing well for itself.. That is anyways if Inuyasha didn't manage to destroy the place before Seshomaru got back.

"Its not my fault the bartender you hired didn't show up baka!" Exclaimed a young man with long light brown hair as he tried to walk away. "Get your ass back over here Kouga! If you work tonight I'll forget about walking in on you and Ayame in the V.I.P section! and that conveniently placed note that so happens to be in Sesshomaru's office will disappear too" Inuyasha smirked.

"You play dirty you bastard! Just wait for It.. I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it!" Kouga stormed off to go get changed. 'Works every time' he laughed, you would think that by now Kouga would realize that there wasn't even a note, like he'd sell out his friend to his older brother.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the big glowing sign. Club Moon~Shine was even bigger than she expected and there was tons of people everywhere- luckily nobody she knew, taking a deep breath she started walking up to the bouncer that watched the entrance to the club. "ID please" a deep voice asked, "Sure thing.." Kagome held her breathe. 'What if this didn't work? She'd look stupid!' The bouncer looked at the ID, then at her slowly… 'Oh no.. its not going to work' she took a step back and her knee's got weak.

"She's good. Next" Kagome was in shock! This would be her first time in a club, her being underage and all.. She quickly walked inside and got her wristband, club music pounded and there was a huge dance floor with couples all grinding to the beat, cocktail waitresses walked around in tiny uniforms that could only be described as frilly lingerie with tray's of shots. Kagome blushed, this definitely was new to her, she caught the looks of some guys who were staring at her. She didn't look that bad did she? Walking up to the bar she took a seat on a bar stool not too sure of what happened next.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" Kagome looked up and seen a young man with long brown hair, he looked as if he was in his early 20's smirking at her. "Can I get a Coors light please?" She batted her eyelashes at him. If she was already here, might as well have some fun & step out of her comfort zone. Nobody knew the real her anyways, all they seen was a young beautiful woman. He quickly grabbed her a beer "I like to see a girl like you who actually drink beer.. You'd be surprised gorgeous at how much these other girls here only order fruity drinks."

"Well you'd be surprised, I'm not exactly like the other girls" she gave him a quick flirty smile and went to grab her money. "This one's on the house sweetheart.. My names Kouga. And Yours?" Kagome had to think quick, there was no way she could give him her real name "Why thank you Kouga.. And its Sango. I gotta go but maybe I'll catch up to you later.." She smoothly replied as she got up and turned to leave, the best part of it was the rush of it all. She wondered if he could hear her heart pound from the bar, cause that was all she could hear in her ears. For once in her life she had this power and she wasn't about to let herself be easily forgotten anymore. 'I'm in control' she smirked, this was going to be fun.

* * *

He was across the bar at the D.J. booth when he first seen her sitting there, In all his time he'd never seen a girl as beautiful as her. She looked amazing in her black & red strapless dress, and her heels enhanced her mile high legs. God, that wasn't even her best feature. As soon as he looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes he couldn't stop staring, he felt her gaze too, 'So he wasn't the only one who liked what they saw' He smirked. So he wasn't imagining it. 'So like I was saying Inuyasha, these uniforms are much too modest.. I think we should find something a bit more.. Modern for the waitresses" Exclaimed a buzzed out man in his early 20's. "Shut up Miroku you lecher, we run a club not a titty bar. Take over for me will ya?" Inuyasha finished the drink he had then jumped over the little ledge that the DJ booth was by, not waiting for a response. Inuyasha wore a form fitting red and black shirt that showed off his well sculpted torso that he had worked so hard to achieve. He had on a pair of dark blue loose fitting jeans and a pair of white Nike sneakers and he just left his long silver hair loose, He started to walk over to where she sat.

* * *

Kagome had found a spot to sit by the dance floor, she had been mesmerized by how everyone seemed to just be in a trance while they danced. Kagome rarely drank but why tonight was any different she had no idea, "this beer tastes amazing! No wonder why Sango always drinks this stuff" she thought. Looking up she suddenly seen him. Just for a moment they caught each others gaze and it was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She felt her face burn, and tried not to look like she was staring at him, but the dancers instead. As she tried to sneak one more quick peek, she seen him get up from the DJ booth and hop over the edge. "Oh my god! He must think I'm some creepy girl just starting at him! Oh god, oh god, oh god" She started to panic. "look busy !" she thought. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked down, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Important message?" She heard a husky voice ask. Looking up into warm amber eyes she could swear she melted a bit inside. She gave him the best flirty smile she could manage "Hardly.. " she giggled. "Mind if I have a seat?" He asked as he slowly walked to take the seat beside her. She couldn't believe what was happening, She felt a faint blush come up on her cheeks as she put her cell phone in her purse.

"Its my first time here actually.. Do you come here often?" Kagome attempted to make small talk.

"Well I guess you can say that.. What do you think of it so far?" He was hesitant to let her know her brother owned the club because he's seen what it does to girls. Its almost as if their more interested more on VIP treatment and then that would be it. This girl seemed different though, she had an innocence about her.. and it was hard to come by someone who was genuine anymore. " it's a really nice club. Exactly what everyone's saying" She gave him a small smile. He smelled amazing, a musky scent but nothing too over powering.. She had an idea. "What's the point of coming to the club but being shy?" she thought. She took a quick drink of her beer and stood up. "Come with me?" She gave him a little wink and put out her hand, She was surprised when he smirked and stood up, accepting her invitation.

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! At the moment I'm debating whether or not to change the rating of this story up to M.. Let me know if you guys would be interested in a more physical relationship, or more fluffy. Hopefully you guys don't mind Kagome being underage, if I raise it to M then I'll probably have to also change her age (*cough*maybe*cough* :O ). Haha Reviews = Faster update time too! As you may have noticed. : )**

**~Yours Truly, adriennexxx**


	3. Jail Bait

**Baby, Bring me down**

**Chapter 3- Jailbait**

**

* * *

**

Kagome led Inuyasha to the dance floor, the DJ seemed to be playing really good music cause there was a lot more other people dancing as well, it was a good beat and easy to dance too. She caught the longing stares of the other girls dancing, she'd enjoy this moment-Being the envy of every other girl on the dance floor. Multicoloured lights flashed in different directions all together as she started to move;

Inuyasha loved how her hips swished as she walked, 'god she's fucking gorgeous..' he couldn't get over how she looked tonight.. He quickly turned her around to face him on the dance floor as she started to move. He looked around slowly, he seen that he wasn't the only one who thought she looked good tonight, he caught the glances of the other people on the dance floor. 'She was his tonight, He'd make sure of it'. He slowly pulled her into him as they both started moving to the beat…

The beat started slow at first working its way up too a more upbeat dance music. Kagome felt a gentle tug as she felt this gorgeous stranger pull her close, she took this opportunity to wrap her arms around her neck as they both moved together. 'He's a good dancer' Kagome thought, he looked amazing under the dance lights as they moved.

'God she felt perfect against him', he could feel the nice curve of her back as she danced so close. He never wanted her arms to leave his neck, he could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating, better than the best aphrodisiac in the world.. That was the effect she had on him, it was almost like that of a drug, he'd gladly do anything if he could have her everyday..

Kagome was feeling good, she felt lighter than a feather as she danced. She decided to switch how they were dancing and she removed her arms from around his neck as she turned around slowly. She swayed her hips seductively, moving to the beat.

Inuyasha felt her arms leave his neck as she slowly pulled away, a slight feeling of disappointment came and was gone just as fast. She turned her body away from his as her hips swayed to the beat 'oh kami.. Is she tempting me? I'll show her how it feels to be tempted..' He stepped closer to her and pulled her even closer so her back was against his as he slowly started to move, he let his hand wander and caress her hips as they moved in a slow grind on the dance floor.

There might have been lots of people on the dance floor but Kagome didn't notice, all she could focus on was the feel his hard muscles against her back while she slowly grinded her hips into his. 'God this feels amazing... ' she thought. raising one of her arms she caressed the side of his face and he looked down at her with his beautiful amber coloured eyes and winked. She gave him her most gorgeous smile as she was almost positive she had a pink flush on her cheeks by now. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of him caressing her body as they moved together in sync, she could feel the attraction every time there bodies met each others and she could swear she heard a small groan come from his lips when she ground her hips in one fluid motion and it met his hips the same time. She enjoyed having the power to be able to make someone as gorgeous as him want her.

The ended much too soon, and Kagome didn't want it to ever end.. Here she's dancing with a complete stranger in such a provocative way in front of everyone, in a club that she shouldn't be in, in the first place! She was going to hell, but if it meant that she could feel as amazing and beautiful as she did during that moment than hell didn't seem like such a bad place anymore. As they slowly pulled apart she turned around to face him "Who knew you could dance so well.. Come to think of it, I don't even know your name" Her face was still flushed from their _'Dance'_. "You did pretty good yourself, I never usually dance but I had fun." He grinned " My name is Inuyasha Tashio".

"Well nice to meet you " Kagome gave him a little wink as she started to walk off the dance floor. "W-wait! You didn't give me your name!" Inuyasha rushed to catch up with her as she walked to the bar "My names not important.. Maybe I'll let you know if you can show me where you learned your.." she gave him a knowing look ".. Dance moves?" she giggled. Might as well enjoy tonight as much as she could, she doubt she'd be coming back to this club anytime soon. A smirk lit up his features "Maybe I'll teach you them sometime.. Want a drink?"

* * *

They walked up to the bar and Kouga's eyes went a little big when he seen them so close to each other, "Knew it was too good to be true. Damn" He shook his head a little. It was about that time now that they started one of their main attractions to start- Body shots and he thought of the perfect idea to get Inuyasha back.

Miroku took a break from working the DJ booth and let a song continue to play, he quickly walked over to the bar where he spotted Inuyasha talking to a young beauty "Damn Inuyasha.. He's doing better than me tonight". He turned to help himself to a drink when Kouga ushered to his side of the bar

"What do you want Kouga? I'm losing my buzz here, talk fast.." Miroku asked absently. "That little bastard Inuyasha suckered me into working tonight for him while he gets to hit on chicks all night. Lets make him the attraction tonight & See how much tips we get. Wanna?" Kouga smirked. He knew Miroku couldn't pass up this opportunity to get Inuyasha back AND make tips. "Only if I get to pick the song!" Miroku smirked.

* * *

Kagome stood by the bar, feeling very content with Inuyasha having his arm around her waist. She never knew how much she had loved his arms wrapped around her again. Feeling a shiver run down her back Inuyasha glanced at the woman who stood beside him and he couldn't help himself, curiosity was killing him.. He turned her to face him, A little surprised Kagome turned her head slightly in question. Dipping his head so it was beside hers he whispered.. "So are you going to tell me your name yet or do I have to have a repeat of the dance floor first?" his voice husky in her ear making her blush.

Inuyasha quickly closed the space they had between them causing her to lean slightly against the bar, taking the limited space to his advantage wrapping his arms around her small waist. Their bodies pressed against one another as he leaned down to place his cheek beside hers again. He almost lost it when she replied in almost a throaty whisper "Promise?".

That was it, he couldn't help it anymore. He turned his head slightly and captured her warm inviting lips with his, surprised when his enthusiasm was met with the same amount from her, he reached up and caressed the side of her face with his hand as she pulled him closer even. Inuyasha felt a small nip on his bottom lip and eagerly invited her inside to taste, "God she felt so innocent against his touch and it was driving him insane. Inuyasha didn't mind the task of teaching though especially when it was with a student who was as eager to learn as she was. She let her hands roam his back, she could feel his muscles easily- "Why did damnation taste so fucking good? ". Any other nice 17 year old girl would probably be more worried about grades or boys and not about kissing a stranger who she had only just met that night. It felt good to let loose, and to enjoy herself cause after all… Who needed a boy, when you could have a man?

She felt so unbelievably sexy in that moment just having his strong body holding her close as their tongues battled for dominance, not even caring that they could be having an audience to their public display of affection at the bar, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the heat building up between them the longer it lasted- Kagome gave a little moan and for a minute she thought she heard inuyasha give a little groan of his own. Oh kami.. Who knew that there was such an amazing sound as his moan in her ears!

**"Can I please have your attention everybody!" **a slurred voice announced over the speaker system loudly as the music quieted.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away as kagome slowly opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to meet his, his eyes full curiosity and passion. Breathing a bit heavily inuyasha took a small step back and looked to where the sound was coming from "oh god.. Please not tonight" he said under his breathe as he quickly glanced back at kagome looking slightly panicked. "I wasn't entirely truthful when I was talking to you earlier.. I actually work here. Please forgive me for this but I really have to go and see whats happening at the sound booth" He gave her a sheepish grin.

Kagome quickly glanced over at the booth to see a young handsome man in his early 20's talking to a waitress quickly smiling as if he just won a years worth of free porn. "No problem, go right ahead.. I'll wait here" she said as she gave a small smile, her body still felt on fire but she wasn't about to admit that all she wanted was for him to keep kissing her and touching her, her cheeks burned as she blushed.

"Be right back.. I still haven't gotten my answer yet have I? and trust me.. I'm looking forward to it." He smirked and quickly started for the booth. Turning around kagome quickly took a seat at the bar and took a good drink of her beer, was it just her or was it awfully hot in here?

* * *

**"It is now the time you've all been waiting for! The main attraction!" **the slurry voice announced again **"Will everyone please welcome our entertainment tonight.. The sex god himself- Inuyasha!"** Choking a bit kagome quickly turned towards the booth again as the lights dimmed and a spotlight cast itself on inuyasha. "W-What? There has got to be a mistake! Miroku you dirty little bastard! Your gonna be sorry!" The crowd cheered loudly as a scantily clad waitress strutted up to the booth with shots and whip cream as others followed bringing chairs.. The music the DJ lined up didn't help either!

'_**Uh huh, whip it up.. lick it up.. suck it down.. uh huh, drink it up (ooh i think she likes it) '**_

**"Anyone up for some body shots? Please feel free to take a seat and don't forget to tip your waitresses! " **Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing! People actually did things like this.. I-in public? She turned her face back to the bar glancing down.. She hated that her face felt like it was on fire. Hearing a cough she quickly looked up- it was the handsome bartender Kouga from earlier "You look like you've never seen a body shot before!"

'_**Doing shots-at the bar, body shots-at the bar, my girls, they wanna try it, so we had to buy it.. at the what-at the bar, at the what-at the bar.. my girls, they wanna try it, so we're drinking like we're rockstars!'**_

"Truth be told.. I haven't" Kagome smiled at him kind of embarrassed.

"Well your just perfect then! Hey miroku!" Kouga yelled across the bar at the DJ

'_**Top alcohol, mix it up, mix it up, got me laying down and i pull my shirt up, baby get the whipped cream, feeling like a wet dream, got me at the bar, doing body shots now…'**_

He quickly left to the DJ booth and within a minute he was back grinning like crazy.. _'this will teach them for having their own make out session at the bar!'_ kouga could barely contain his excitement. This night just turned from a major crappy night to one of the best ones ever.. The look on inuyasha's face was PRICELESS! So totally worth the shit he'd be in when this was all over.. But what are friends for hey?

* * *

**"Can I please get everyone to give our first body shot of the night a warm Moon~Shine welcome.. Miss Sango! Come up to the DJ booth please lovely and claim your prize!" **Kagome's eyes widened! Sneaking out and managing to get in with a fake ID was one thing.. But this was entirely different! What was she supposed to do! They just announced sango's name! hopefully nobody here knew her cousin.

Everyone started to make a small circle around the DJ booth where inuyasha was standing looking like he was about to kick some serious ass. "You know you don't have to go.. I know that this probably isn't your scene. No offense sweetheart but you don't seem like the kind of person to be into this kinda thing. Too bad for inuyasha.." Kouga grinned smugly. "Well you know _sweetheart-_ I don't back down from a challenge. Be right back" Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to look as confident as possible as she got up and started walking to the booth. _"Just fake you know what to do Kagome.. They don't know who you are. And for all they know you do body shots all the time!" _she tried to convince herself but it was failing horribly _'What have I gotten myself into this time..'_

'_**Uh huh, whip it up.. lick it up.. suck it down.. uh huh, drink it up (ooh i think she likes it) ' **_

The provocative music was still blasting loudly through the speakers on either side of the dance floor and DJ booth..

* * *

Inuyasha felt like he could kill his friends right now! Or so he kept telling himself.. For some reason he felt a bit excited about this. It wasn't everyday that you had a smoking hot girl ready to take a body shot from you.. And knowing miroku that lecher he knew what kind he was going to set up. "Let the games begin" Inuyasha grinned as he quickly took off his shirt and took a seat that was provided.

The crowd was going crazy! At least sesshomaru couldn't flip out at him for the whole body shot idea.. And to think he thought It would never work out, business was going to be good tonight, he could just tell.

* * *

Kagome almost stopped when she seen Inuyasha take his shirt off.. Oh god he was perfection in a mans body.. 'thank you god!'

**"_Alright beautiful.. This is the way the body shot works. Were going to put the whip cream going down his chest and on the shot between his legs.. What you have to do is lick the whip cream off and go for the shot and take it- Without your hands! Are you ready?"_** Miroku was practically grinning from ear to ear now!

Kagome turned crimson, how was she really supposed to do this! She was only 17.. Not even old enough to be in here and now she's about to take a shot off of a guy she barely knew_. 'Well you only live once.. I told myself that I wasn't going to go back to how I was before.. So easily forgotten. Try and forget this!'_

The waitress shook the can of whip cream and made an arrow pointing down Inuyasha's chest towards his manhood, then handed him a shot with whip cream on top of it where he put it on the chair between his legs. Kagome took a quick moment to admire his beautifully sculpted body.. He was a work of perfection to say in the least. Meeting gazes for a quick second she thought her heart would burst inside of her chest.. Just the look of raw passion she seen in those amber eyes of his was enough to send electricity through her veins.

Breaking away from his gaze she smirked as she got a bit closer to his him, she could practically hear his breathing increase just a bit.. It sounded almost husky in a way as she kneeled between his legs.

**_"3, 2, 1... GO!" _**Miroku shouted as the crowd cheered loudly, Kagome pulled her hair to one side as she held it in place. Slowly she dipped her head closer to his navel letting her pink tongue peek out just a bit to lick the whip cream that formed a small arrow. Hearing a small satisfied groan from inuyasha she took that as direction that she was doing a good job, slowly licking a bit more with enthusiasm. It didn't take her long to lick the tiny arrow from his navel slowly going up his rock hard abs, good thing there wasn't a lot of whip cream otherwise it would be all over her face by now.. Guess it really pays to take your time to get all of it slowly.. She smiled.

* * *

Blushing like crazy Inuyasha tried not to think dirty thoughts as he seen this beautiful woman slowly lick up his body, her little licks drove him crazy! How could she seem so innocent and yet look like a sex kitten all in one? Fuck if he knew! Right now the only thing on his mind other than her extremely close to his package was him telling his body to settle down.. No need to get up after this with a boner! He bit his bottom lip a bit to stop a moan from escaping. After this he was most definitely getting her phone number!

* * *

Kagome went for the closing shot dipping her head low between his legs- All she could hear by now other than the loud cheering from the crowd was her heartbeat in her still burning ears. She wrapped her mouth slowly around the shot glass and tipped it back quickly without her hands, the shot tasted pretty good.. Not harsh at all- she'd have to remember to get the name of that kind and get it again maybe later on. Taking the glass from her mouth she put it on the tray provided beside her and looked up at Inuyasha.

He looked a bit flushed, but that went well with his golden skin and white hair. He quickly grabbed her hand and helped her up as the crowd was cheering loudly. By then other patrons were lining up for their own body shots off of the waitresses. "Wanna get out of here..?"

Kagome couldn't believe that she just heard those words come out of his mouth. She couldn't lie, she could play innocent but what good would that do? She was wanting this as much as him. After the turn of events tonight she actually considered it, She might have come here for just a good time and to feel a little rebellious but was she willing to go home with someone she had only just met? After all, even though she felt like she had knew him for ages she knew deep down that it didn't feel right. She wasn't just a one night thing, and what guarantee did she have that she wouldn't just be fucked and chucked? She slowly took a step back and a deep breath, fixing her clothes. "Not tonight Inuyasha.. I should probably be getting home soon. Another time?" She braced herself for his reply, what has she gotten herself into?

"Definately. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.." She looked up at him surprised to see him giving her a small smile. "But there is a catch" He replied. "And what could that be..?" maybe she had spoken too soon about him.

"I don't want this to be the last time I see you, give me a chance to be that person who has you staring at your phone so interested..? " He teased. Taken back for a moment she debated the consequences of him finding out she wasn't really even old enough to be in this club. "You only live once.." She thought.

Quickly she looked through her purse and grabbed out a pen, quickly writing out her cell number on his hand. Kagome felt a flutter in her stomach, she truly wanted to see him again but she doubted she should. She took a small step forward and brought her lips to his in a quick passionate kiss, She wanted to savour the taste of his lips.. The smell of his cologne, the feel of his body against hers. She knew it was wrong to feel this good with him.. After all. She was the Jail bait and he was just the gorgeous stranger who had no idea..

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the late update, hope you guys liked this chapter.. Ill try update soon! I had to re-write out this chapter twice! Lol Reviews are always welcomed of course for inspiration! : )**** Thanks for reading! The song used is body shots- kaci battaglia I do not own that or Inuyasha in any way! **


End file.
